40 Reasons Why I Love You
by NatesMama
Summary: 40 One Shots Based on Rolling Stone's 40 Greatest Songs of All Time list, as a challenge put forth in the Bonesology forum.  T rating for now, may change later.
1. London Calling

**_This one-shot is the beginning of a series of one-shots I'm writing for the 40 Songs in 40 Days challenge at our new forum, Bonesology. Using the top 40 songs of all time, as chosen by Rolling Stone Magazine, we were challenged to write anything we wanted...whether it was 40 separate stories, one story with all 40 songs mentioned, a story with references to the songs or just lines from the songs themselves...anything goes as long as the songs were used for reference. _**

**_My attempt will be 40 one-shots about the progression of Booth and Brennan's relationship form the time Hannah leaves until they get together as a couple. The real challenge for me will be keeping Booth in canon, which I am going to try very hard to do. I tend to idealize Booth, but this time...warts and all. :)_**

**_Wish me luck. I might even get all 40 done before next season. _**

**_

* * *

_**

London Calling

"I can't imagine that picking me up at the airport was your first priority, Agent Booth."

Booth smiled at the woman riding next to him in the SUV. "Come on now, Inspector Pritchard. Do you really think that I am the kind of host who would leave his guest to find her own way on her first night in Washington DC?"

"That's Chief Inspector Pritchard now, I'll have you know." Cate winked playfully, picking up on Booth's teasing vibe.

Booth laid his hand across his chest in supplication. "Oh my, well excuse me, _Chief Inspector Pritchard_! I assure you, I had no idea!"

Laughing, she nodded. "Well, it's not like we've kept in touch. And it has been two years, give or take."

"This is true. You never call, you never write…." Booth's voice climbed an octave, sounding more and more like a put-upon elderly mother berating her son.

"Okay, I think that's quite enough. I don't think I ever want to hear you speak in that tone of voice ever again." Reaching down to grab her carry-on bag, Cate pulled out a sheet of paper. "Okay, The Yard has me staying at the Grand Hyatt. Do you know it?"

Booth's eyes widened. "Wow. The Bureau never puts us up in such nice digs. Yeah, I know where it is. Hold on…" Booth maneuvered the car past a minor accident and turned off the causeway. "I'll drop you off and let you get settled, then I can come back and get you for dinner, if you'd like."

Pritchard smiled. "That would be lovely. I do hope your girlfriend won't mind."

Looking at her quickly, then back to the road, Booth shook his head. "No girlfriend."

"Really. I find that hard to believe."

"Hmm. Well, I was seeing someone, but she and I broke up a few months ago." Cate saw the fleeting look of regret that passed over Booth's face.

"Was it serious?"

"We lived together."

"That's not what I asked."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Then you're going to have to be more specific."

"Booth, I am not going to pry into your relationship. Really, I apologize." Cate turned towards the window and maintained her silence, until she saw the fire trucks blocking the road on what she could clearly see was H Street.

"Uh oh." Booth breathed. "I think you might have a problem. Hang on." He pulled the SUV over to the curb and jumped out, flashing his badge at the fire marshal keeping guard outside the area in front of the hotel. Cate watched as Booth spoke with the man, both shaking their heads as they looked up at the old hotel, flames and smoke shooting out almost every window. Booth shook the marshal's hand and turned back to the car.

"Well," He said, turning the ignition and backing up into the street behind them. "Obviously you're not staying here tonight. And according to the fire marshal every hotel room in town is booked because of the international police conference you're here for in the first place."

Cate rolled her eyes. "Well, that's incredibly inconvenient. Now what am I going to do?"

They drove for a few more minutes before Booth cleared his throat nervously. "Well, actually…"

B&B

"Here we are, home sweet home." Booth pushed open the door and held it as Cate walked in around him.

"Well, your apartment is lovely. I didn't expect it to be so…" She looked around, trying to find the word she wanted to use.

"Clean?" Booth grinned and put her bags outside Parker's bedroom door. "I was an Army Ranger, keeping my barracks spotless is a habit now."

"Yes, I can tell. It's actually nice to see from a single man."

Booth palmed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Yeah, well…anyway, this here's Parker's room. You can make yourself comfortable, if you'd like. And I thought we could just order something in and you could relax, instead of getting all dressed up for dinner, if that's alright."

Cate sighed, smiling. "That sounds absolutely lovely. I would like nothing more than to change and relax. Thank you, Booth."

Booth nodded his response and moved to the kitchen to collect his carry-out menus while Cate headed into the bedroom to change. As he flicked through the various restaurant handouts, he assessed the situation he was in with Cate. When he and Bones had been in London Cate hadn't made it a secret that she was attracted to him, but nothing had come of it. And certainly, after Booth had talked Brennan out of sleeping with Ian, he couldn't turn around and spend the evening with Cate.

But now…

His thoughts went to Bones again. After he and Hannah had broken up, there was a period of adjustment where Booth just felt lost…unanchored. And Bones had helped him through that, with long, late night talks and endless lunches at the diner. She had never mentioned her confession in the SUV all those months ago, and Booth didn't want to bring it up, either. He was still raw from Hannah's departure and getting into what might be the last relationship of his life seemed like too much emotional upheaval all at once. He needed the separation of Hannah's and Brennan's timelines in his life. A break in there that was all his, all about him. And spending the night with Cate would definitely be all about him.

"Booth, do you mind if I borrow your toothpaste? I seem to have forgotten mine." Cate stood in the doorway to the living room wearing a large flannel shirt that hung to her knees and black leggings, finished at her feet with fluffy pink socks.

Booth smirked. "Nice look. Yeah, go ahead. But I should warn you, Bones keeps making me use that organic Tom's toothpaste. It's kind of gnarly but it makes her happy. The stuff I actually use is in the top drawer."

After finishing their preparations and receiving their food at the door, Booth and Cate sat on the sofa, eating and watching a movie. Despite his initial thoughts about the situation, their interaction was comfortable and relaxed, like getting to know an old friend should be.

When the end credits began to roll on the film, Cate leaned back and stretched languorously. "I have to say, Booth, you are an excellent host. This might have been the nicest evening I've had in a very long time."

Booth smiled and leaned back on his side of the sofa. "Yeah, I've had a really good time. You're good company, Pritch."

Chuckling, Cate collected her empty food containers and stood, intending to throw them away before heading for bed. "I have never had anyone else call me 'Pritch', I'd forgotten about that."

Booth stood with her and tried to take the trash from her hands. "Here, let me get those. You're my guest, it's-" His offer was cut off by the press of her lips against his. Soon, the empty cartons were forgotten as they reached for each other, limbs wrapping around torsos and shoulders, drawing a growl from deep in his throat.

Cate pulled away suddenly and leaned back in Booth's arms, taking in his hooded expression. From any other man, she would have seen that look as desire. But something else lurked there, something she was having trouble identifying.

"Is something wrong, Booth? I thought…I mean, I was clearly getting signals…"

Dropping his arms from Cate's waist, Booth took a few steps back and palmed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry, Pritch."

She dropped back down on the sofa and exhaled. "Is it the woman you've been seeing? Or were seeing?"

"What? I don't…" Booth backed up a bit in confusion.

Cate laughed self-depreciatively. "I am a police inspector, Booth. Trained in observation." She stood again and placed a hand on his forearm. "She left a hairbrush with blonde hair in it, behind."

Nodding, Booth sat down where Cate has just vacated. "Hannah."

"Bad break-up?"

"No, not really. She was nicer about it than I deserved, but she was hurt. I'm still dealing with that, a little. Maybe. And now there's…" He looked around the room, a little lost as to where he had been taking the conversation.

"There's already someone else?" Cate smiled, having a very good idea what, or who, had Booth tied up in knots.

Snorting, Booth shook his head. "Not already. Always."

"Ah, the inestimable Dr. Brennan."

"Oh yeah."

Cate smiled and took the seat next to Booth. "That woman should have taken my advice two years ago."

Knowing her answer but wanting to hear it vocalized, Booth had to ask. "What advice was that?"

"That she should not pass up the opportunity to sleep with you. Life is rough enough without having to deal with regrets you could have avoided. But obviously, she didn't hear a word I said."

"Regrets…" Booth breathed. "Yeah, I think she's learned that lesson now."

"Good. And I won't press for details, because it's obvious there is more to work out, and it is certainly none of my business, so I shall head off to bed." Cate stood, then impulsively leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You're a good man, Seeley Booth. And despite the tired old saying, nice guys do finish much closer to first than you think. Have hope and patience, I always say. Goodnight."

Booth watched, bemused, as Cate slipped into Parker's room and shut the door firmly behind her.


	2. Blowin' In The Wind

Blowin' In The Wind

Brennan leaned back from the exam table she had been hunched over since early that morning and tried to stretch the kinks out of her back. Despite her best efforts, which were considerable, she could find nothing unusual about the set of remains in front of her. The thought of calling Booth and telling him that she was no further in her investigation than she was when they loaded the remains into the Jeffersonian van this morning was not something she relished.

Booth. Just the name made her stomach twinge painfully. Sure, after Hannah had moved out they had been able to find their old, familiar rhythm of working together, but she still felt no closer emotionally to Booth than she had the entire time Hannah had been part of the equation. A small part of Brennan had hoped Booth moved on physically but not emotionally, that he still had those feelings for her on some level. But after seeing how brokenhearted he had been after Hannah, and the fact that he didn't seem terribly anxious to revisit any of their conversations about their potential relationship, she simply began to accept the fact that Booth had truly and fully moved on. They were still and always friends, and they were closer than ever, but Brennan was finally beginning to see the stark reality of the fact that she had missed her chance, and that she was just one of those people for whom second chances simply didn't exist.

With a resigned sigh, Brennan snapped off her gloves and stepped off the forensic platform. Reaching into her lab coat for her phone, she checked to see if anyone (Booth) had called her before heading into her office to transfer her meager findings into the case notes.

Angela stood quietly in Brennan's office doorway, taking in the dark circles under her friend's eyes, the tense curl of her shoulders, the occasional exhalation of breath that spoke not only of frustration at the case stalemate but of something more…something personal.

"Hey Bren." Angela entered the office, jerking Brennan out of her self-imposed work bubble with a start. "Find anything on the bones?"

Shaking her head, Brennan waved Angela to the chair in front of her desk. "Nothing, and it's starting to rankle me. The more I look, the less I see."

"You can't really blame yourself, Brennan. You've been staring at those remains for hours. If there were something to find, you would have found it. Be easier on yourself."

"Maybe."

It was clear that her friend's mind was somewhere else. She didn't believe Brennan would tell her, but Angela decided to give it a try. "Bren? Is there something you need to talk about?"

"No, thanks Ang. I'm fine." Brennan stood and moved to her bookshelf, looking for some specific reference text.

"You sure? Because you know that I'm-"

"Angela." Brennan had turned to sit back at her desk. "Thank you. But this is something that I have to work out for myself."

Seeing the determination in Brennan's jaw, Angela decided to acquiesce. "Alright, sweetie. Hey, while I have you here, I need a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Brennan replied, distractedly.

"I have a doctor's appointment on Monday, and since Hodgins can't come with me, I was hoping you could."

Brennan looked up into Angela's eyes. "Oh. Really? I…let me check and make sure my day is clear…" She flipped through her desk calendar, stopping on Monday. "Yes, it looks like-oh. Um, I can't Angela."

"Why not? Meetings?"

"It's personal." Angela watched as a slight flush colored Brennan's cheeks. "I can't say, but I promise, it's important."

Angela could see she was conflicted, but whatever she had to do was obviously important. So she stood and crossed to Brennan, laying an arm across her shoulders. "It's okay, Bren. I know you would be there if you could. I do." Taking in her friend's chagrined expression, she repeated herself. "It's okay, Bren. Really. No guilt. It's just a routine checkup, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Angela." Brennan turned and went back to her computer. "Lunch later?"

Nodding, Angela moved to leave the office. "You got it. See you at noon."

After Angela was gone, Brennan flipped back to her calendar. Glancing again at Monday's date, she wondered why she was even bothering to set aside the day, like she did every year. _Because you know he's going to need you, that's why._ Her internal voice was annoying, but it was usually right.

With a sigh, Brennan returned to her paperwork, thoughts of her partner swirling in her conflicted brain.


	3. Let It Be

Let It Be

An annoying beeping sounded somewhere in the outer reaches of Booth's subconscious, and he reached out blindly to silence it. The subsequent crash satisfied him that he had not only managed to shut the alarm off, but had knocked it to the floor as well. No snooze today.

He rolled over and lay still for a few more minutes, taking in the quiet of the beginning of the day. This day, one that he both looked forward to marking, and dreaded remembering. One that always held special significance, but made him more than a little sad. He thought of her smiling, twinkling brown eyes…so much like his, now so much like his son's. The sound of the piano, playing softly in the living room, her voice the perfect accompaniment to the sweet melody. Love, caring and happiness. Pain, sacrifice and sadness. It all came rushing back to him, as it did every year, like a wave of emotion he couldn't stem. Booth stared at the ceiling unseeing, welcoming the memories as they washed over him. They clarified things for him like nothing else, making him sad for the life he'd left behind all those years ago, but so grateful for the life he had now.

Sitting up, preparing to stretch, Booth was pulled out of his reverie by a knocking on his front door.

B&B

Cam and Angela were sitting in Angela's office drinking tea and chatting when a quiet voice interrupted their conversation.

"Angela? Are you busy?" Hannah stepped tentatively into the office, smiling and nodding slightly at Cam.

Angela stood immediately, gesturing to the unoccupied chair in front of her desk. "Hannah! No, we were just talking…come in and sit."

"No, I can't stay. I was just wondering…do you happen to know when Temperance will be in today? I have a favor to ask her." Hannah looked behind her into the lab proper, almost as if she were expecting to see Brennan walking in any minute.

Cam shook her head. "Dr. Brennan is off today for personal reasons. Did you try calling her cell phone?"

"Yes, but it went straight to voice mail. I assumed she was busy and couldn't talk, but…" Hannah replied.

"Oh. Yes, I'm sorry. She would have turned her phone off today. I'd forgotten."

Angela looked at Cam strangely. "Why would Bren turn her phone off? What is she doing?"

"Um, today is April Eleventh."

Angela's eyes widened. "Oh. I didn't even notice…I wasn't even sure if they still…"

Cam nodded. "Booth…" She looked quickly at Hannah. "He took the day off, too. He left me a message about it on Friday. If they get a case, it will go to Perotta."

"Okay…." Hannah looked between Cam and Angela, clearly expecting one of them to tell her exactly what was going on. When no explanation seemed forthcoming, she nodded. "If you could ask Temperance to call my cell, I would appreciate it. I am only in town for another day, and then I'm heading back overseas."

"I'll tell her when I see her tomorrow, Hannah." Angela relied, reaching a hand out to take Hannah's. "Take care of yourself over there, okay?"

Hannah smiled. "Thank you. Both of you." And with that, she walked out of the lab for the last time.

Cam looked at Angela, one eyebrow raised. "What do you think that was all about?"

B&B

"Bones?"

"Hmm?" Brennan was scowling at the game board, trying to decide if she could afford to purchase the property her top hat was sitting on without putting herself in significant debt.

"You're contemplating this decision with far more thought than it deserves. It's Monopoly, not real life." Booth smiled at her eye-rolling acknowledgment. "Just…yes or no on Park Place?"

"Fine. Yes. I just need to mortgage Pennsylvania Avenue." Brennan handed over the green property and $190.00 of her Monopoly money, smiling genuinely when Booth placed her new acquisition next to Boardwalk in her property pile. "Now I just need you to land on one of my railroads and I can start buying hotels."

"You'd better avoid my Orange Avenue of Doom, then. Otherwise, this game is all over, baby!" Booth held his New York, St. James and Tennessee cards out, fanning them in her face. "I have hotels on all three, and you are so going down!"

"I'll take my chances." Brennan hid her grin, secretly enjoying that Booth was having a good time. It was the first genuine mirth she had seen from him in months…maybe since they had both returned from their trips last year, if she was being completely honest with herself. And that simple realization coupled with Booth's smile seemed to make everything else fade to less-than-important. Especially today.

Watching Booth roll his dice, Brennan decided that it was time to start recognizing the significance of the day.

"Booth…do you have a story for today?"

He stopped moving his race car around the board for a split second, before nodding slightly and continuing on his way, landing on one of Brennan's four railroads. He handed her the $200.00 he owed her, smiling at her obvious glee at replenishing her rapidly depleting cash flow.

"Mom…she loved rock and roll." At Brennan's raised eyebrow, he chuckled. "Yeah, she was a staunch Catholic woman, attended Mass three times a week…but she couldn't get enough of Elvis Presley."

"My mom loved him too." Brennan agreed.

"He was amazing. But, anyway…we couldn't afford a record player or anything, but we had an old radio. Mom would turn it on when Dad was out of the house, she kept it hidden in a cabinet in the kitchen the rest of the time. Otherwise…"

"It might get broken. I understand." Booth looked in her eyes and realized, for probably the thousandth time since he'd met her that she did understand. He reached across the table and held her hand loosely.

"Yeah. He didn't like it when we enjoyed ourselves if he wasn't the one controlling it." Lost in his memories for a few moments, Booth looked over her shoulder at his Panasonic turntable. He'd bought it years ago, after finding it in a thrift store he'd happened to be passing after a particularly good night playing pool. The owner had tried to haggle with him, but in the end he'd gotten it for less than it was worth. And until that moment, he'd never thought about why he'd needed it so badly.

Clearing his throat nervously, Booth continued. "Anyway, one day I got home a little early from school, and I could hear Mom singing along to Elvis in the kitchen. They were playing 'Don't Be Cruel' and she was completely messing up the lyrics. I had a hard time not laughing, listening to her sing "Don't be cruel, to a heartless jew…"

Brennan snorted, spraying the water she was sipping all over Booth, then covering her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry. It's just…" She reached over to dab at his shirt with her napkin. "That was really, really amusing."

Booth, still laughing, nodded. "It's…it's okay, Bones. Really." He grabbed the napkin from her and wiped his face. "That was totally worth it." Then they both burst out laughing harder, Brennan with her hand over her mouth and Booth covering his eyes with the napkin.

Getting themselves under control, they decided to abandon the Monopoly game and move to the living room to relax. "That was a sweet story, Booth." Brennan said, settling next to him on the sofa. "Did you tell your mother that she had the words wrong?"

"Nah." Booth leaned his head back against the head rest. "I liked that she messed them up. I can't explain it, but it was just so…"

"Her. It was just so 'her'." Brennan finished softly.

He tilted his head slightly towards her. "Yeah. One of those things that even now I remember with a smile. So I'm glad I never corrected her. Otherwise, it was just something else fun that got taken away from her, about her. You know?"

"I do." Brennan sighed. "I really do."


	4. People Get Ready

**_A/N: I just wanted to clarify that this series is a linear timeline. Every chapter is a part of one narrative._**

People Get Ready

Wanting to ease the tension of the moment, Booth stood from the sofa and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, deciding at the last minute to pull out the salsa Brennan had brought with her as a snack. He pulled the lid off the container, turned to grab the chips, and found himself running smack into a very surprised Brennan.

"Oh…Bones. I'm so sorry!" Booth grabbed a towel, reached to wipe the salsa off the front of her shirt, realized where he was going to have to touch her, and thought better of it. A blush covered his cheeks as Brennan smirked. She grabbed the towel and dabbed at the large stain across her breasts, sighing when it became clear that it wasn't coming out.

"It's fine, Booth. Really. It was an accident." She laughed a little, tossing the towel on the counter in defeat. "But if you have some club soda, I would like to treat the stain before it sets."

"Sure, sure…" Booth pulled a bottle out of the fridge and handed it to her, smiling sheepishly. "Do you need something to put on? I'm sure I have a t-shirt you could wear."

"Thank you. Yes, I think this is going to have to soak for a bit." She turned and headed for the bathroom, while Booth moved to the bedroom to root through his drawers to find something suitable. After a few minutes of digging, he found an old, well-worn Flyers t-shirt to give her. He knocked on the bathroom door, and then passed it through the opening when Brennan answered. He was about to offer to put her soiled blouse in the wash when someone knocked on his front door.

"Bones, someone's here. Let me go answer that and we'll watch a movie, okay?"

Brennan's muffled voice came through the door. "Sure, Booth. I'll just be another minute."

When Booth opened the door, it took him more than a moment to register that his ex-girlfriend was standing on his threshold, looking nervous and a little irritated.

"Hannah? What-"

"Seeley. I just came by to get the things I left behind. You haven't been answering my calls and I need my cell phone charger and the picture album…" She trailed off when she noticed Brennan walking down the hallway towards them, wearing what was obviously one of Booth's shirts.

Booth had heard Brennan's steps behind him, and watched with fascination as Hannah took in what she perceived to be the situation, then felt guilt wash over him as her pretty face paled. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Brennan stepped around Booth, her stained shirt in her hand. "Hello, Hannah. How are you?" She smiled openly at the other woman, Hannah's surprise at the gesture causing her to return the grin unbidden.

"I'm alright, Temperance. It's nice to see you." She nodded towards the shirt. "Have an accident?"

Brennan smiled slightly. "Yes, Booth decided to throw organic salsa at me, so I need to get this washed before it stains."

"Bones! That was a total accident! You know I-" Booth stopped his indignant protest when both women grinned at him, and he sighed in resignation. "You're getting sneakier there, Dr. Brennan."

"I've told you I'm becoming quite amusing, Booth. Do you have some sort of stain remover or bleach? I need to get this in the laundry." Booth took a moment to let his mind catch up, and then nodded.

"Yeah, in the laundry room. There's a load of clothes in there already, if you want to throw them all in?" The intimacy of the offer wasn't lost on Hannah.

"Sure. Thanks, Booth." Brennan turned to Hannah again. "It was lovely to see you, Hannah. Maybe we could have lunch while you're in town?"

Hannah blinked for a moment, searching the other woman's face for any signs of guile and finding none. Only honest friendship. "Oh, uh…that's sweet, Temperance. But I leave for the Middle East in the morning. No rest for the wicked, you know."

Brennan nodded. "Okay, then." She reached out and grasped Hannah's upper arm, squeezing slightly. "Please take care of yourself. That region is very dangerous, especially for Western women."

"I will, thank you Temperance. It was nice to see you."

"You too." She lifted her shirt and glanced at Booth. "Well, I'll just…" And with a small wave, she moved back down the hallway towards Booth's laundry room, leaving the former lovers alone.

"So…" Hannah raised her eyebrows at Booth, her question unspoken but obvious.

Shaking his head, Booth turned to grab the box of Hannah's things he had placed on the chair next to the door, waiting for him to decide what to do with them. "Bones and I…we're just…"

"Partners? Best friends?"

"Yeah."

"I spent a lot of time with you, Seeley. I know that you're not a stupid man." Taking the box he proffered, Hannah turned and began to walk away. She stopped and turned back, feeling Booth's unsaid question. "Look, I understand why we broke up. It was fun and easy, but we weren't very adept at letting each other in. For two people who shared a bed, we sure spent a lot of time at arm's length. I get that. But…if there was another reason, if you lied to me…" She took a deep breath, finally vocalizing what had been her deepest fear when she was with Booth. "I have nice memories of you and our time together. I would hate for them to be sullied because you weren't completely honest with me. I think I deserved that, at least."

"Hannah…" Booth stepped into the hallway with her, pulling the door shut behind him. "I didn't lie to you. I ended things because it just wasn't working. It wasn't…" He stopped for a moment, something crossing his eyes Hannah didn't recognize. "It wasn't going anywhere, as much as I wanted it to. I loved you, but you deserve to be cherished, adored. And I think I do, too. I like you, and I only want the best for you. I just don't think that I am the best thing for you. And you…"

"I wasn't the best thing for you. I get it. I just always wondered…" She shook her head and turned away again. "I'll go now. Take care of yourself, Seeley." Hannah headed for the stairs, head down, and thoughts racing, when she heard Booth speak, softly. And it stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, I tried to move on, to get past it…but it's always been her."

Taking in his stricken face, Hannah nodded. "I know that now. But it would have been nice to know that from the beginning."

Rubbing his hand over the slight stubble on his face, Booth shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hannah. I never intended for anyone to get hurt, least of all you. I just…I did try. I tried like hell to make it work. I need you to know that, if nothing else."

With a small smile, Hannah walked over to stand toe-to-toe with him. "I know you think that, Seeley. And I know you never set out to hurt anyone. It's not like you knew I was coming to DC, so I can take some responsibility for that. But you did ask me to come here, and whether or not you thought I would follow through, you asked. You asked me into your life, knowing that you were still…involved? In love with? Enamored of? I don't know…which ever you prefer; it still meant that Temperance was a part of it. Even if she wasn't the reason you ended it, she's the reason you started it."

"I'm sorry. I know, I keep saying that, but…" Booth sighed.

Hannah reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, then followed her hand with her lips. Pulling back, she tried to smile. "You're a good man, Seeley Booth. And I wish I were the type of woman who could lose a man like you graciously, but I can't. I'm going to be angry for a while." She grinned. "But I'll get over it. Now you need to do the same thing. Guilt doesn't become you."

Booth watched Hannah turn and start back down the stairs. "Take care of yourself over there."

"Always do. Bye, Seeley." And then, she was gone.

Booth turned back into his apartment, closing the door behind him. He watched as Brennan poured some chips into a bowl to go with the salsa, then smiled when she looked up and raised one elegant eyebrow at him. "Everything okay?"

Nodding, Booth moved past her in the kitchen, kissing the top of her head as he passed. "Yeah, Bones. Everything is just fine." And he was finally starting to believe that himself.


	5. In My Life

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_  
_ For people and things that went before_  
_ I know I'll often stop and think about them_  
_ In my life I love you more_  
_ In my life I love you more_

In My Life

The credits rolled over Elvis Costello's smooth vocals as Booth and Brennan relaxed on the sofa. She allowed a small sigh as she stood, collecting their empty glasses and bowls as she went. Booth watched closely, her shaking hands not passing his notice.

"Everything okay there, Bones?"

The sharp crack of ceramic on stainless steel told Booth everything he needed to know. He entered the kitchen slowly, afraid to startle her. "Bones?"

Brennan threw the broken bowl away in the trash bin next to where Booth was standing, and then turned to stare at him.

"I'm sorry I broke your bowl, Booth."

"I don't give a shit about the bowl, Bones. What's wrong?"

Brennan stared at Booth for a moment. Shuffled her feet. Blew out a frustrated breath.

"Bones…" Booth warned. "What did we say?"

She rolled her eyes. "That we would always be honest with each other, from now on."

"Right. So…" He held his hands out in supplication.

"Fine. Is that…" She gestured towards the television, indicating the movie. "what you expect from a relationship?"

"What?"

"That movie. The woman coming to him, offering herself, marriage, kids, just…everything. Is that what you want?" She looked down, unwilling to meet his eyes.

Booth couldn't help himself. He started laughing. He bent over; hands on his knees, chuckling heartily at the fact that only Temperance Brennan would take a chick flick so damn literally. He finally pulled himself together when he heard the front door open, and then slam shut decisively.

Brennan expected a few different answers from Booth when she asked her question, but his doubled-over amusement was not one of them. She moved swiftly, tearing down the stairs to get as far away from the humiliating sound of Booth's laughter as quickly as possible. She managed to get to the outer doorway, still scrambling to find her keys in her pocket, when Booth finally caught up with her, grabbing her and pulling her into his arms.

Brennan slapped at his chest, twisting back and forth to free herself, desperate for him not to see the tears running down her face. "Let me go, dammit!"

"No, Bones! I won't!" Booth wrapped one arm around her waist and gripped the back of her shaking head with the other hand. "Look at me!"

Not given a choice by Booth's iron grip, Brennan raised her watering eyes to his. "What? Did you have an insult to add?" Her eyes narrowed in defiance.

Nodding, Booth suddenly dipped his head and covered her mouth with his. He swallowed her gasp, taking the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, stroking her teeth, tongue and cheeks, trying to convey his wordless apology. To his complete shock, Brennan placed both hands on his chest and pushed…hard. They both went flying in opposite directions, Booth staring at her in surprise, Brennan glaring at him, chest heaving, in flaming, red-hot anger.

"What do you think you're doing? Did you just think that…that…" She waved her hands around frantically. "Kissing me would make everything better?"

"No! I'm trying to tell you something, if you would just quit being stubborn and listen!"

"It's hard to listen when you're…when you're…you know, _doing that!_"

"I had to do that! I've been dying to do that for weeks! Years! Bones…" Booth dropped his raised hands in defeat. "Don't you know?"

Sniffling, Brennan shook her head. "I don't know anything! You always speak in riddles and gestures and it's all so confusing and I need things _clear_, Booth! I need these things spelled out for me! I need-"

"I'm sorry I laughed at you." She could see that he did, indeed, look very sorry.

"I know you are. You're sorry because I ran, I understand that, at least."

"No, Bones. I'm sorry that I hurt you, which caused you to run. Not because you ran." Booth pulled his hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't blame you for running. I…didn't mean to laugh at you, I really didn't. I just can't believe that you would assume a movie we watched had anything to do with you, with us. It was just a movie, babe."

Brennan's raised eyebrows were the only indication she gave that she had heard his endearment. Choosing to let that go, she continued. "But when you put it in to watch, you told me to pay close attention, to watch how things played out for them. I had to assume that was what you were trying to convey. And you _know me_, Booth. You know I process things faster than most people, but I actually understand them at a much slower pace. My first inclination was that how that movie ended was how you saw things between us ending…and I don't think that's something I am completely ready for."

Nodding, Booth sat down on the front step to his apartment building. "I just meant that…look, the couple in that movie, they felt that instant connection…but they were so different, from two completely different worlds, and yet they made it work. They didn't dance around, they didn't try to be anything but honest with each other, and they didn't even get it right the first time. They just…decided that it was going to work, and it did. _That_ was the point I was trying to make." He sighed, looking up into her eyes, willing her to believe what he was saying. "You understand now?"

Brennan moved to stand in front of him, one hand reaching up to run through his hair, briefly. So briefly, he thought at first that he had imagined it. "It's a scary proposition, you know. Being responsible for someone else's happiness."

Booth shook his head and reached for her hand. "You're not responsible for my happiness, Bones. Any more than I am responsible for yours. We're both independent people. We can exist on our own." Booth stood and then bent slightly, looking Brennan directly in the eye. "But I think that maybe, if we both work hard and really want it, we can make a happiness that we can both be responsible for. Together. But I need you to want that, too. I need you to help me. Is that something you think you can do? That you would want to do?"

Swiping at the tear that tracked down her cheek, Brennan nodded. "I'd like to help you with that."


	6. A Change Is Gonna Come

There been times that I thought I wouldn't last for long  
Now think I'm able to carry on  
It's been a long, a long time coming but I know  
A change gonna come, oh yes it will  
~Sam Cooke

A Change Is Gonna Come

Temperance Brennan, despite her reputation, could count on one hand the times she had lain in her own bed and watched a lover sleep next to her. In fact, if she was going to be precise, she had never had another man in this particular bed; purchased just six months ago…Booth was the first.

If she were prone to colloquialisms, which she most certainly was not, Brennan would have said that she was having a hard time wrapping her head around the idea that this was Booth, her partner…her friend…lying naked under her 1500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. Instead, she was simply conflicted. She knew she was happy, maybe even ecstatically so, but she was still working on tamping down the slight panic she was feeling. And that worried her.

A grunt escaped him as Booth rolled over, facing her. He was still sleeping, but Brennan could tell that he was getting ready to wake. She watched in fascination as Booth's mouth pursed slightly, then settled back into a relaxed line. Then his eyebrows shot up, as if he were having a particularly interesting thought in his sleep and his eyes…oh.

His eyes were wide open and staring at her.

"Morning, Bones." He whispered, seeming to sense her skittishness right away. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." She kept her voice low as well, not wanting to break the spell of calm that seemed to be wrapped around them. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Not for food, anyway." Booth reached out and pulled her down to him, chuckling at her soft 'oof' as she landed on his chest. He pulled her tousled hair off her face and regarded her carefully. "Having second thoughts, Bones?"

"Mmm." Brennan thought for a moment, cataloguing her rolling feelings. "No, I am not. I admit to feeling a bit trepidatious, but I would not change this for anything."

Booth's bright, sexy smile was enough confirmation for her that she had done the right thing by being honest. "I'm glad to hear that. Now…" He smoothed his hands down her back and cupped her rear end. "There's something else I'd like to hear from you…"

Brennan arched against him and groaned. "And what is that, Agent Booth?"

"Hmm…if I remember correctly, it sounded something like…"

"Oh, Booth…yes…"

"That was it!" He grinned darkly.

B&B

Much, much later they were sitting at Brennan's kitchen counter sharing a bowl of fruit and trying to navigate the waters of their new relationship, starting with the 'morning after' conversation.

"You're sure you're good, Bones? Because if you need some time…"

Shaking her head, and then leaning in for a kiss, Brennan demurred. "No, Booth. I've made up my mind to make this work with you and after last night…" She actually blushed, something Booth was thrilled to see her do more and more around him lately. "After last night, I am all the more determined. I never imagined..."

Booth took her hand and turned it over slowly, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I know, Bones. This is something I've never experienced and I…"

"You don't want to mess it up, either." Brennan looked at him in amazement. Not being the only one who was frightened was amazingly comforting. "I thought..."

"We're both new to this…to this new 'us'. It's going to take work, but I think we'll get used to it pretty quickly." Booth leaned forward and rested his chin in his hand. "Can I say something completely cheesy and not get an eye-roll in return?"

Brennan grinned. "I can't make any promises."

Sighing dramatically, Booth took her hand again. "I just…I want this to work, Bones. We've been doing this stupid dance around each other for a long damn time and now that we're…"

"Finally going somewhere?" Brennan grinned at long-ago spoken words revisited.

"We were always going somewhere, I wasn't wrong about that." He squeezed the hand in his. "I love you, Bones. It's as simple…or maybe as complicated, as that."

Nodding, Brennan squeezed back. "I know. And I know you are aware that I feel the same way, I just…I still need a little time. This is a big paradigm shift for me, but I'm not scared, okay? I need you to know that I'm not scared."

"I know, Bones."

Brennan sensed a change in his demeanor. It was slight, but it was there. "Are-are you scared?"

Booth breathed deeply and pulled up to look her in the eye. "Total honesty?"

"Always."

"Yeah." He winced slightly when she pulled her hand away from his. "I am a little scared. But…I have no doubts, okay? Having some fear and doubting this…us? Not even in the same zip code, okay?"

Nodding slightly, Brennan stayed back from Booth, preferring to keep some distance for the time being. "What are you scared about?"

Booth leaned back in his seat, head tipped back, staring at the pristine white ceiling. "Everything. Nothing. I'm afraid of taking this big step, even if I was the one to initiate it. I'm frightened that you'll figure out that I'm not good enough for you and –"

"Booth…you know that's not at all true. If anything, it's the reverse. I'm not good enough-"

"Bones." He smiled slightly. "Alright, let's concede an impasse on that one, okay?"

"Fine." She gave him that slightly wrinkled-forehead look that knocked him off his feet. "What else is worrying you?"

Booth sighed heavily and grabbed her hand, yanking her into his lap and eliciting a surprised squeak from her. "This is a big deal, Bones. This is it for me, you know? I'm done, you're the one and I know that…so maybe I might be putting too much pressure on myself, even knowing that we've always had an easy time with each other." Brennan quirked an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Okay, maybe not all the time, but you have to admit…we do relate well with each other, even when things aren't going well."

"I will concede that. I've noticed that we do have a…special connection that I've never completely understood, considering our socio-economic, educational and income differences."

"We just click, right. This new thing, though….I'm completely not complaining." He smiled widely. "Seeing you naked on a regular basis will go a long way to easing the transition."

Brennan leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Feel like easing the transition a little right now?"

Booth stood and pulled her up, throwing her unceremoniously over his shoulder, caveman-style. Heading back towards the bedroom, he slapped her lightly on the ass, ignoring her indignant protests.

"You know something, Bones? I'm feeling better already."


	7. I Walk The Line

As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine, I walk the line

You've got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
Because you're mine, I walk the line  
~Johnny Cash

I Walk The Line

Dr. Jack Hodgins peered into the Petri dish in front of him and sighed. He had been running countless tests on the white powder found on their latest victim and hadn't come up with anything conclusive to report to the rest of the team, and he was getting frustrated. As his attention was diverted elsewhere, he missed the grand entrance of Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan into the lab, an appearance made all the more interesting by their demeanor, complete with hand-holding and matching grins.

"Uh…Dr. Hodgins?" Brennan's current grad student, Mr. Vaziri, nudged Hodgins, trying to get his focus on the amazing sight heading for the platform.

"What is it, Aristoo? Can't you see that I'm-" Jack looked up just in time to see Brennan give Booth a quick peck on the lips before sending him off towards Cam's office, while she slid her access card and took the steps onto the forensics platform, intent on checking her intern's progress before heading for her own office.

When Brennan recognized the shell-shocked look on Hodgins' face, she smirked inwardly and ignored him pointedly. "Good morning, Mr. Vaziri. Have you identified cause of death?"

Nodding in deference to the obvious fact that Brennan was not going to acknowledge what had just happened with her and Booth in front of Allah and everyone in the middle of the lab, Aristoo began pointing to the skeletonized remains on the table in front of him. "Yes, Dr. Brennan. There are deep kerf marks on both sides of the ribs here and here…" he explained, pointing to the large nicks in the bone. "Based on their placement, right above the heart, I conclude that this was cause of death."

Brennan looked over the area that Aristoo indicated, surreptitiously glancing at the other areas around the marks, before nodding. "I concur, Mr. Vaziri. Well done. Please note your findings in the report; I will let Agent Booth know that you have discovered cause of death. Thank you." Nodding again, Brennan turned on her heel and walked off the side of the platform, heading for her office. She was waylaid by Booth, who looked shell-shocked. He grabbed Brennan by the upper arm, and pulled her into Cam's autopsy room, closing the door behind them.

Aristoo looked at Hodgins, confused. "What do you think is going on?"

Hodgins shook his head. "If I had to guess, I would say that Booth just found out that Hacker called Cam a few weeks ago to warn her that if the rumors about Booth and Brennan were true, he was going to terminate their partnership."

"Where did you hear that?" Aristoo looked upset.

Shrugging, Hodgins turned back to look at Cam's office, a worried look now crossing his face. "You hear things when you don't intend to around here. I was going to warn Booth, but I figured that after the whole Hannah debacle, there wouldn't be anything happening between those two." He released a frustrated breath. "Dammit. Angie is going to kill me."

Aristoo's eyes widened. "You didn't tell Mrs. Hodgins?"

"I thought there wasn't a point, I told you. I didn't even know Booth and Hannah broke up until last week, when Ang told me. I just assumed…damn. I wonder when they actually broke up? And why?"

"That is none of our business, but…" Aristoo looked at Hodgins with an uncharacteristic smirk. "I might have overheard something myself."

His attention adequately diverted, Hodgins sat up. "Well? You can't just drop that comment and then leave me hanging!"

Sitting down next to Jack, Aristoo took a quick look around. Seeing no one in the vicinity, he leaned forward. "I was cataloguing limbo remains downstairs last week when I heard Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth speaking. They were whispering, but the acoustics there are very good, so I heard every word. Apparently, Agent Booth broke things off with Hannah because he is still in love with Dr. Brennan."

Hodgins rolled his eyes. "I think we all knew that."

"Yes, but did you know that Hannah knew it as well?" Aristoo grinned at Hodgins gobsmacked stare. "Yes, Dr. Brennan was having a crisis of conscience and Booth was trying to reassure her. He told her that he never intentionally lied to Hannah, but that he hadn't been honest with himself and Dr. Brennan was questioning whether he knew if he was being honest with himself now."

"That's a good question…for normal people." Hodgins shook his head. "But everyone knows that Booth has been ass over teakettle for Brennan for years. His admitting that might be the most honest he's been in a long damn time."

"But he told Brennan he wanted her…last year, before they left."

"What?" Hodgins closed his eyes in delayed despair. "Oh God, that's why they both ran. She turned him down, right?"

"Yes. Dr. Brennan seemed very upset about that fact, she conveyed that she regretted that decision, and Booth was reassuring her."

"Everything happens in it's own time." Hodgins nodded.

"Yes, that is essentially what he told her. It was very romantic." Aristoo almost sighed. "I am just glad that they seem to have worked things out."

Hodgins stood and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah…but what is Brennan going to do when she finds out-"

Hodgins comment was cut off by the sudden appearance of Booth, moving quickly through the lab on a breakneck pace for the doors. Brennan ran behind him, trying to stop him.

"Booth! Dammit, Booth! Stop…you can't just run into Andrew's office like a cat out of hell!"

Brennan ran full into Booth's suddenly still back, almost bouncing off him. Booth turned slowly, taking in Brennan's worried look, and then pulled her into his arms, holding onto her desperately. Cam joined them, placing a hand on Booth's shoulder, whispering something to both of them as Brennan nodded.

After Booth and Brennan separated, Cam walked away, towards the platform where Hodgins and Aristoo watched with undisguised interest. She swiped her card and climbed the steps, shaking her head. "I know you two know what is going on, but let's just try to keep things professional for now, alright?"

Both men nodded, acknowledging the sadness that was emanating from the couple in front of them, seeming to cover the entire lab in a dark cloud.

Booth reached down and took Brennan's hand, working the knuckles between his fingers as he spoke to her softly. She nodded at whatever he was saying, and then reached up and pulled his head down, taking his lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Everyone looked away, both embarrassed by their inadvertent intrusion on an obvious display of love and loyalty, and saddened by the implications of the kiss itself.

Booth finally pulled away, tucked a stray hair behind Brennan's ear, and then turned and exited the lab.

Hodgins was shell shocked as he sat boneless on his chair, staring off at nothing in particular. Aristoo decided that keeping busy was the best medicine, and resumed his examination of the bones in front of him. Cam looked at them both, shook her head, and moved to exit the platform. Her parting comment echoed in both men's heads for the rest of the day.

"Sometimes, I hate this fucking job."


	8. Sympathy for the Devil

Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name, oh yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game  
~The Rolling Stones

Sympathy for the Devil

FBI Deputy Director Adam Mitchell didn't get to his position without pissing off more than a few people. No one ever achieved an elevated position in their field without stepping on a few toes, but the trick behind it was to not step on the _wrong_ toes. And judging by the very professional, very direct and very angry email he had received this morning from one Dr. Temperance Brennan, Assistant Deputy Director Andrew Hacker had not learned the fine art of choosing the right feet.

One also did not achieve Deputy Director status without keeping your eyes and ears open to the rumor mill, and Mitchell was well aware that the main stars of the FBI grapevine for years now had been Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan and their relationship. He had gotten their background firsthand from his predecessor, Director Cullen, but he had been under the impression that the partners really just tolerated each other in the name of justice. Of course, Sam hadn't been around for the Gravedigger case, the resolution of the Epps debacle, or Booth's staged death three years previous. And those moments and a thousand more were crucial to the story. Since that first year, Booth and Brennan had not only owned the best conviction rate in the country, they had generated more speculation about their personal relationship than Brad and Angelina. And frankly, Mitchell thought it was really kind of funny.

Adam Mitchell had served in the Rangers, he knew exactly what kind of man Booth was, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that if anything untoward was going on between he and Dr. Brennan, the man himself would come forward and let his bosses know. Seeley Booth was not opposed to bending a rule once in awhile in his quest for justice, but he was not the kind of agent who would outright lie to his superiors just for a piece of ass, as fine as Temperance Brennan's was. So if anything had changed, it was most certainly recent.

With a sigh, Director Mitchell asked his assistant to call Hacker up his office, and then picked up the phone.

B&B

Booth leaned against the wall of the elevator, one hand on his hip and one in his pocket, turning his poker chip over and over. He wasn't terribly nervous, but he hated going into a meeting like this blind. When the Deputy Director called him in person, Booth was a little surprised. Normally, the Director's assistant would make that call, which told Booth that whatever was going down, it was important enough to warrant the personal touch.

When the elevator doors opened, Booth exited, giving a cursory nod to the agents waiting outside to board. He headed down the long hall, passing through the executive office suite quickly, anticipation mixed with naked curiosity fueling his steps. Once he reached Director Mitchell's office, he greeted Mrs. Tyler, Mitchell's long-time assistant, and started to introduce himself when she interrupted.

"Oh, Agent Booth, I know who you are." The older woman smiled and gestured to the chair against the wall. "He is expecting you, but it will be just a moment. If you wouldn't mind taking a seat?"

"No, I don't mind. Thank you." Booth smiled as he sat down, trying to get comfortable on the unyielding chair. He wasn't sitting for more than a minute when the inner door opened and Booth was surprised to see his immediate supervisor's head peek out.

Hacker looked around for a second before finally settling his gaze on Booth. "Booth. Get in here." He moved back into the office, Booth close on his heels.

Once inside, Booth reached across the desk to shake the Director's hand. "Booth. Thanks for coming in on such short notice."

"Yes, sir." Booth sat, ramrod straight and suddenly nervous as hell.

Director Mitchell leaned forward on his desk, fingers laced together in front of him. "I suspect that you know why you're here, Booth. Director Hacker has informed me that he has initiated the dissolution of your partnership with Dr. Brennan, due to your personal relationship."

"Yes, sir." Booth decided that the less he said the better. He wanted to gauge how Mitchell felt about the matter before he steamrolled over any chance he had of saving the partnership.

Mitchell leaned back, a small smile on his face. "I am going to take your lack of argument as confirmation that you and Dr. Brennan are indeed involved in a romantic relationship."

Booth nodded, chancing a look at the man next to him. Hacker was sitting back, hands on his lap, seemingly relaxed and calm. He could read no animosity or jealousy coming from his boss, and that only added confusion to the anxiety Booth was already feeling.

"Alright then. Would it be out of line for me to ask when this change occurred?"

Booth sighed inwardly. He knew he was going to have to discuss certain facets of his relationship with Bones in front of Hacker, but that didn't make it any easier. "No, sir. Dr. Brennan and I have only recently started dating. I had planned to come to you directly and inform you of the situation."

Mitchell nodded. "Of that I have no doubt." He picked up a stack of paperwork, shuffling it unnecessarily. "In any case, there is an unspoken rule about FBI partners who enter into a sexual relationship. You know as well as I do, Booth, that it's a dangerous proposition. The rule is there for a reason."

"I realize that, sir." Still sticking to his 'the less said, the better' tactic, Booth answered respectfully, but with an undercurrent of nerves.

"However…" Mitchell looked to Hacker, who had the good sense to look down at his hands. "I have done some research. And it appears as though there is a flaw in the logic of this decision. You and Dr. Brennan are not, in fact, partners."

Booth stood, finally dropping any pretense of silent assent. "Sir, Bones and I are most definitely partners, and we have been partners since our second case. She always has my back, and I always have hers. I depend on her to give me the science I need and she depends on me to investigate her evidence and together we have the best damn conviction rate in the entire FBI! To say that we are not partners is unbelievably insulting." Booth stopped to take a breath, when he realized that his boss's boss was smiling at him, and the wind suddenly fell out of his sails, causing him to drop back to his chair exhaustedly.

Mitchell chuckled for a moment, both impressed and amused at Booth's vehemence. He suspected that the agent's diatribe would have come out whether it was now, after he and his partner were actually sleeping together, or six years ago. "Calm down, Booth. You misunderstand me. When I say that you and Dr. Brennan are not partners, I mean that." He held up a hand as Booth moved to protest again. "In the strictest sense of the word, yes…you are partners. But according to FBI standards, you are not. Dr. Brennan has never attended nor graduated from Quantico, so she is not an FBI agent. She is a contractor. And contractors and agents are never officially partnered. However, because what you and the good doctor have managed to build over the years, an arrangement I am happy to say has been emulated to a smaller scale in other cities across the country, we have been glad to overlook the fact that Dr. Brennan should have never, as a civilian, been allowed out into the field."

Booth shook his head. "Okay. I understand all of this, sir. I just don't know where you're going with it."

Hacker finally joined the conversation. "What Director Mitchell is saying, Booth is that since yours and Temperance's partnership is undeniably unique, we've decided to treat it as such."

"Dr. Brennan." Mitchell corrected, pointedly staring at Hacker. "Please refer to Agent Booth's partner as Dr. Brennan, Andrew."

"Of course, Adam." Properly chastised, Hacker continued. "Basically, what this means for you and…" He gave Mitchell a glance. "Dr. Brennan, is that you will be permitted to continue working together." Taking in Booth's relieved look, he delivered the bad news. "However…you will also be expected to resume partner's counseling. Of course, those sessions will no longer be with Dr. Sweets, but with another psychologist with the Bureau. Twice weekly, until such time as your doctor decides that the two of you can work together efficiently. Then, once weekly for the foreseeable future."

Booth nodded at both men gratefully. "Thank you, sirs."

"Did you have any questions or concerns yourself, Booth?" Mitchell took over the meeting once again, fighting a smile as the color came back into Booth's face at the news that his partnership would not be severed.

"Uh.." Booth looked to Hacker, then Mitchell, hoping the senior director would get the message. Luckily, he did.

"Andrew, would you mind leaving us? There are some other items, case-related, that I need to speak with Booth about. I'll see you tomorrow at the morning briefing?"

Hacker stood awkwardly, perfectly aware that he was being dismissed in deference to Booth. "Of course, Adam. I will speak with you in the morning. Booth." Nodding at his subordinate, he exited the office without further comment.

"Alright, then. Now that he's gone, there are a few things I need to make very clear with you, Booth." Mitchell began. "Despite my genial demeanor, I am still a little wary about letting you and Dr. Brennan continue as partners." He held up his hand to silence Booth's protest. "My fears are not unfounded, Booth. There is precedent for this worry, so I want to make it crystal clear…I will be keeping my eye on you and Dr. Brennan. And my eyes are everywhere."

"Understood, sir." Booth nodded tightly, and then assuming the meeting was over, he stood. "Was there anything else, sir?"

"No, Booth. Go. I know you're in the middle of an investigation. Just…remember what I said. Keep it professional, and document every single thing. I won't put up with a single mistake." Mitchell stood as well, grasping Booth's outstretched hand. "Make sure you close the door behind you on the way out."

A few minutes later, Booth found himself alone in the elevator as it moved down to his floor. While the meeting wasn't as bad as he'd imagined, it was bad enough. He and Bones had known what they were getting into when they decided to date, but neither really believed that they would be separated as partners. He knew that Brennan was upset about the situation, and when he explained that they would be under even more scrutiny now than ever before she would be personally offended. Exhaling slowly, Booth schooled his features as the doors opened and he prepared to step out. But when he looked up, his gaze fell upon the last person he ever expected to see standing in front of him.

"Sully. What brings you back to civilization?"


	9. Hey Jude

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better  
~The Beatles

Hey Jude

Booth let his head fall back against the sofa and his arms encircle her hips as Brennan moved up and down on his lap. By his own internal count, she had already climaxed twice, so the slow, deliberate pull of her body around his was for his benefit alone…something Brennan had confessed to finding incredibly sexy in a very scientific way. She couldn't simply say that she loved to watch him come, that his facial expressions and the way he moaned her name were an incredible turn on. No, she had to explain, anthropologically, how women are very visual and auditory creatures and that observing his pleasure heightened her pleasure, so she enjoyed cataloging his reactions and vocalizations during intercourse.

This thought crossed Booth's mind briefly right before he lost control, and his enigmatic smile at that crucial moment caught Brennan's attention. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat, that spot being one of her favorites. He could feel her smile against his skin, and he tried to lift his head with little success.

"What are you thinking, Bones?" He wheezed.

Brennan sat back up, laughing at his apparent lack of oxygen. "I was just wondering when you were going to mention that you saw Sully today."

Rolling his eyes, Booth picked her up and moved her so that she was cuddled up on his side. "Please don't ever mention another man's name when I'm inside you. It's weird, Bones."

"Noted. But the question still stands."

Booth tilted his head towards her, and then reached out to take her hand, tangling their fingers together. "Honestly, I forgot about it. I barely said five words to him, he seemed to be in a hurry, and I just didn't think about it again. We were pretty busy on the new case today."

Brennan stared into Booth's eyes for a moment, gauging his sincerity. "I was afraid that you would be jealous."

"Of Sully? No. Maybe when the two of you were together, yeah. I can admit that. But now, why would I be? I love my job, I love you, I love my son. I love my life, Bones. Only people who are unhappy get jealous."

Blinking at the sudden sting of tears, Brennan pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you."

"For what? Loving you? That's the easy part."

"No, for trusting me. For trusting Sully. Not a lot of men would be secure enough to be so magnanimous about the sudden reappearance of their girlfriend's former lover."

Booth pulled her back onto his lap, running his hands up and down her back slowly. She arched into him and snuggled like a kitten, her face nuzzling into his neck. "First of all, Sully is a great guy. He would never, ever make a move on you knowing that you were in a committed relationship. He's just not that guy. And as for you…" He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "You aren't capable of that kind of deception. That is not the woman you are. I wouldn't be sitting here with you otherwise. And I know you know that the same goes for me."

He felt her nod against his shoulder. "I know. I know." She lifted her head and regarded him carefully. "Did Sully tell you that he's coming back to the Bureau?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah. And I think that's great. Aside from the fact that he's a damn good agent, it doesn't hurt to have someone else around who can work with you impossible squints."

Laughing, Brennan half-heartedly punched his shoulder. "Aren't you worried that if we fail to impress your boss that they'll reassign Sully as Jeffersonian liaison? That is a possibility."

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about you and I failing, Bones. We're not animals; we're not going to be jumping each other in your office or at crime scenes. We can both compartmentalize. Hell, I've been doing that around you for years."

Brennan looked troubled at his words. "I…it pains me to think that I ignored our connection for so long, Booth. Knowing what I know now…I wasted so much time."

He pulled her more fully into his arms and kissed her head lightly. "Hey, hey…none of that. You know better than anyone that everything happens in its own time. I mean, how do we know that this would have even worked before now?"

"Maybe." She sniffed delicately. "Alright. No regrets. Everything is as it should be."

"Exactly. Well…except for the fact that I think you need to be in bed. With me on top of you." He grinned, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Standing and holding out her hand, Brennan shook her head. "You really prefer being on top, don't you?"

As they walked back to her bedroom, Booth laughed. "Nah, actually it's nice when you're riding me. Doin' all the work…breasts swaying right in my face…you do have great boobs, Bones." He dodged her fist and jumped onto the bed, beckoning her over with his hand. "C'mon, babe…climb up on top here and show me what you got."

B&B

A few hours later, Booth was sitting up against the bed's headboard, Brennan's head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers lazily along her arm, both of them just content to lie still and do absolutely nothing but watch the evening news on the small television Booth had convinced Brennan to set up in her room. He would have been happy to stay in this position for the foreseeable future, but Brennan had other ideas.

"Booth, can I ask you something personal?"

He looked down at the top of her head, unsettled that he couldn't see her facial expression. "Um, yeah…you know you can ask me anything, Bones."

"Are you satisfied with our sexual relationship?"

Booth shot straight up to a sitting position, knocking Brennan off his shoulder in the process. "Bones! How can you even ask something like that?"

Rubbing the side of her head where Booth's shoulder bumped her, Brennan shrugged. "Our conversation earlier about Sully made me wonder, that's all. I mean, you are the superior lover when I compare the two of you, and it made me think-"

"I'm better in bed than Sully, huh?" Booth settled into his cocky grin, crossing his arms across his chest.

Brennan shook her head. "I knew it was a mistake to tell you that."

"Nah, its okay Bones. I'll stop gloating." Booth tried, unsuccessfully at first, to remove the smile from his face.

"Are you done?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Laughing, he pulled her into an embrace. "Yeah, I'm done. Besides, I still want to know why you're even the least bit worried about our sex life. You know for a fact that it's good." He looked slightly worried for a moment. "It is…I mean, it is as good as I think, right?"

Throwing her leg over his lap, Brennan straddled him, grinding slowly. "Oh, I think I can safely say that I am completely…" She kissed him. "..and totally.." Kiss. "…satisfied."

"Mmmm. I suppose I can take your word for that, then." He leaned in and initiated the kiss this time, slowly pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and eliciting a groan from the back of her throat. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he pulled back. "Hey, how did you know that Sully was back?"

Trying to think through the passionate haze in which she was enveloped, Brennan took a moment to engage her brain. "Oh, um…he stopped by the lab to invite me to lunch."

"Really?" Booth tried not to sound jealous, because he really wasn't, but he did wonder about Sully's motives.

"Yes. Of course, I told him that it would be inappropriate because I have a boyfriend who would not appreciate my having a meal with a former lover without prior notice. He tried to claim that we were still friends, but I informed him that he and I ceased being friends when he sailed away on that boat."

"Ouch, Bones. That was harsh." Booth winced in sympathy for Sully.

Brennan looked confused. "Did I handle that incorrectly? I felt sure that you wouldn't like it if I went to eat with him, and…"

"No, no…it's not that, but telling him that you weren't friends? He's a good guy, Bones. There's nothing wrong with being friends with former lovers."

"That is true; you and Cam seem to be very close friends despite the fact that you once shared a sexual relationship." She looked troubled. "But I was very hurt when he left, even if it was my choice. I'm not sure I even want to be friends with him."

Booth nodded. "Then that's your choice, and I'll support that. But don't use me as a reason, I really don't mind if you go have lunch with Sully."

"Alright. But…" She slid off his lap and bit her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth.

He rubbed her thigh comfortingly. "What, Bones? You can say it. I won't get angry, I promise."

She took a breath and went for it, despite her best judgment. "Is it...I mean, would it be selfish of me to not be happy if Hannah showed up and you had lunch alone with her?"

Booth shook his head. "You know you don't have anything to worry about, right? That you can trust me?"

"I do, it's just…" She sighed. "I know that it was my own fault, but it was very painful to watch you with Hannah, knowing that it could have been me, that I had given up that kind of relationship with you, and…I know it's irrational, but I feel as if it would bring all those uncomfortable feelings back." She searched Booth's face for any sign of hurt or anger, but only saw compassion. And guilt.

"Babe…" He reached for her, pulling her back into his lap. "I understand. And I'm sorry that I put you through all that. I didn't realize…damn, Bones. I'm so sorry."

Brennan nodded. "We agreed, remember? No regrets. I think we both have strayed from that lately, especially today, and I am sorry."

Booth chuckled and rolled her over, trapping her beneath his larger body and nuzzling the curve of her left breast softly. "Tell you what, Bones…what do you say we both quit apologizing and just get on with the rest of our lives? Because I have to say…" He placed wet, sucking kisses along her abdomen as he moved down her body. "I can think of much more enjoyable ways to make it up to each other…"

Brennan's long, deep moan was her only response, and Booth decided with a grin that it sounded like she was in complete agreement.


End file.
